The Curse of Brides
by CreativeKiss
Summary: Sesshomaru is demon aristocracy. But his mighty spirit is shaken by a curse. If he does not marry the person of his choosing in three days, he will marry "the one he does not love, that does love him". Who is worthy of reversing this curse? Enter Sango.
1. Forbidden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with it.**

**Chapter One**: Forbidden

Naraku was still alive. Which mean that Sesshomaru was absolutely restless. Of course, it was a sort of contained restlessness, but Sesshomaru's determination had not slighted in the least. He was determined to kill Naraku at whatever costs.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin had been traveling for days with limited breaks. He was being harder on Rin than usual because he no longer had the patience to continuously satisfy her humanly needs. Rin never complained though. She did have a two-headed demon to carry her and keep her company and Sesshomaru always made sure she was well fed and had a fair supply of water. In fact, it was Jaken who posed the biggest nuisance.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken called. "I don't think we should be in this forest. There are terrible rumors about-" Sesshomaru had stopped walking and glared back at his loyal (and consistently annoying) servant.

"Oh, My Lord, I apologize!" Jaken said, bowing incessantly. "It was not my place."

"But Lord Jaken, will you tell me the rumors?" Rin asked. Jaken looked up nervously at Sesshomaru, who had at this point continued walking.

"Well," Jaken started off nervously. "There are rumors that a she-demon lives in this forest. She lost her lover here hundreds of years ago, and she possessed the entire forest as his memorial. It is known as the Forest of the Forbidden Love, and whoever passes through here is cursed by the demon herself." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, who didn't appear to be listening at all, though with heightened senses like his he most definitely could hear their conversation.

"What kind of curse?" Rin asked.

"They say that the curses can vary, though they are always associated with love." Jaken explained.

"Wow. Is she going to make Lord Sesshomaru marry someone?" Rin teased.

"She can't make the great Lord Sesshomaru do anything!" Jaken announced like a faithful servant. Deep down inside, Rin still wondered....

They continued to wander deeper into the forest. Despite Jaken's confidence in Sesshomaru's supernatural strength, his cowardice left him shaky and uncertain. What if the demon cursed him as well? Rin had nothing to worry about; she was a child with no sense of direction, but he and Sesshomaru could easily be held accountable for trespassing.

"Is it fresh blood that wanders through his forest?" came a voice, seemingly from the heavens above. It was so sudden that Jaken let out a fearful yelp, which in turn startled Rin who nearly fell off of Aun's back. Aun simply growled for effect.

"Lord Jaken!" Rin hissed.

"Who dares to enter the Forest of the Forbidden Love?" the voice asked. "Could it be the great Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken and Rin watched as Sesshomaru's normally expressionless face transformed into something both focused and hostile.

"You know me?" he asked, never breaking concentration.

"Of course." was the she-demon's reply. "Who does not know of Lord Sesshomaru?" Was she mocking him? Her voice was sweet, yet ghostly and firm, and seemed to expand over the forest like a blanket. There was absolutely no way to tell where she was, or if she was even nearby. A loud cackle unexpectedly erupted in the forest and echoed throughout.

"You do not belong here, My Lord." the demon said. "This forest is not to be trespassed. I did not expect that you would be so foolishly blinded by your aristocracy so as to enter a cursed memorial." Jaken felt a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could almost feel the curse brewing in the demon's throat.

Sesshomaru chose to use this speech as his exit cue. He continued on his way deeper into the forest. Rin immediately guided Aun to follow. Naturally, Jaken, being the coward he was, had a slow start. He knew the rumors all too well. The last thing he wanted was to be cursed.

"My Lord, please reconsider!" Jaken begged, racing after his master. Sesshomaru delivered one fiery glare and Jaken immediately silenced himself. Rin silently mused to herself from atop Aun's back. Lord Jaken had said that all the curses revolved around love. If that were the case, then the curse didn't necessarily have to be bad. Rin secretly hoped that the demon would curse Sesshomaru. In her mind he deserved to love and be loved...if that hope was possible.

"It is too late. Lord Sesshomaru, you have desecrated the grave of my love. You have caused the peace of this place to disperse and you have incurred my wrath." the she-demon said. "Therefore I, Lady Aikou, shall curse you." Sesshomaru still wasn't motivated to obey.

"Do as you wish." he said calmly. Rin was excited.

"Just the reaction I would expect from a demon like you." Lady Aikou said. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking. "This curse cannot be erased unless the terms are complied with. Even in my death it shall remain."

"My Lord," Jaken mumbled.

"What does this curse entail then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It was a pleasure to have your company, My Lord." Jaken said, turning to run away. Rin hopped off of Aun and grabbed Jaken's arm to stop him.

"Lord Jaken, Sesshomaru needs us right now!" Rin hissed. Jaken sighed and stayed put.

"_Three days left before the wedding bells ring. _

_He will marry one he does not love, _

_That does love him. _

_But if in fact his heart is weak, _

_He will seek another bride. _

_And if those three days have not passed, _

_The curse will be nullified_." Lady Aikou chanted.

"I accept." Sesshomaru said quietly.

He then continued through the forest unalarmed. Rin and Jaken were somewhat confused by Sesshomaru's indifferent reaction, but they rushed after him. Rin wondered why she and Jaken had not been cursed, but she couldn't say she was disappointed. She had gotten her wish after all. But she also wondered whether or not Sesshomaru was worried. The curse was a strange one. Who loved Sesshomaru? That was the question, Sesshomaru didn't love anyone, she was sure. Would he settle with the curse?

Sesshomaru knew from the moment Lady Aikou had uttered the curse that he would not settle. There was only one woman he knew that fit the description. He didn't care for her in the least. It wasn't just her scent that repulsed him. He hated the way she tried to employ him to do her dirty work, the way she approached him as if they were equals. She was the filthy offspring of a fool and fraud. Sesshomaru couldn't marry Kagura. It was impossible. If he allowed it to go through, there would be no way out. He couldn't marry Kagura and kill her off because she lived as long as Naraku did. That meant he would have to find another bride. But who was worthy of Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru thought hard about the women he knew well. The selection was limited. He didn't know very many women besides Kagura, Kikyo, and the two human girls that tagged along after his little brother. None of these women appealed to him much. He turned up his nose especially upon Kagome because of her outstandingly human nature. Even when he heard her voice from a distance it irked him. Kikyo was out of the question as well for much more obvious reasons. That left the demon slayer. She was skilled and strong, seemingly obedient, and she was exceptionally striking. Her fighting spirit would be an inadequate match to his demonic power so he could easily take her. But to make the task simpler, he would need an opportune time and location to take her away, preferably when neither Inuyasha nor that monk were present. And if Kagome got in the way, he would silence her once and for all.

"Sango...." Sesshomaru muttered.


	2. The Marriage Proposal

**Chapter Two:** The Marriage "Proposal"

Inuyasha looked over at Sango's fuming face and released an exasperated sighed. Though Kagome said it was wrong for him to think so, he had imagined that by now Sango would be immune to Miroku's "habits". She knew Miroku as well as the rest of them did; in fact, she probably knew him better. And yet somehow she was always enraged or surprised when he ran off with a new set of village women. Seeing Sango so devastated totally killed his mood, which made him want to fight Miroku. But he realized that that wouldn't really solve anything. He had been bashed on the head with Hiraikotsu many times to no avail. _Okay, Sango, I'll go find him._ Inuyasha thought to himself. He stood up and went off in search of Miroku. They needed to get a move-on anyway.

"Try not to let it upset you, Sango." Kagome tried. "You know Miroku loves you, don't you?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Sango snarled. Kagome bit her lip. This would be a trying afternoon.

Inuyasha had a slightly harder time sifting through all the smells to pick out Miroku's. There were meats roasting on spits, their delicate juices dripping onto the coals, sweet buns baking, fragrant oils being mixed, olives being crushed, fresh bread cooling on racks, and fish being unloaded off of carts. Mixed within were sweat, blood, salty tears, and other less pleasant human smells masking the notoriously sour lecher-stench. At last Inuyasha isolated a cloud of perfume, within which he found the monk he was looking for. Five or six beautiful women surrounded him and he was reading palms, another one of his "special skills." Inuyasha stood over Miroku and his play-posse, casting a dark shadow over their joy.

"Monk," Inuyasha muttered, disgusted at the sight. Miroku panicked suddenly, then relaxed. He had been anticipating Sango's arrival, so this was a nice break for him.

"Ah, Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise!" Miroku exclaimed. The women were still a little shaken up from Inuyasha's sudden appearance, but they were also very much intrigued by Inuyasha.

"Look at his ears!" one whispered.

"Oh, he's like a puppy!" another one said. A few of them jumped up and grabbed him. Inuyasha tried to step away, but they ambushed him all at once. They began stroking his ears, pulling his hair, examining his teeth and claws, and marveling over his yellow eyes.

"He's so handsome!" they screamed.

"See, Inuyasha? Aren't they open-minded?" Miroku teased.

"Open-minded? More like obse-" Inuyasha suddenly understood the dirty connotation attached to Miroku's statement. "Oh, gross!" he shouted, pushing the girls away with more force than he had intended. The women, stunned, looked up at him with puzzled faces.

"Look, your fiancee is going to kill you if you do return. And she'll definitely kill you if you don't. Make your choice." Inuyasha warned. The women all turned to Miroku.

"Fiancee?" they asked.

"Hehehe," Miroku laughed nervously. "Just a jealous lover." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Time to go, Miroku." he said. Miroku jumped up at and raced after him before the village women could react.

* * *

"Let's try to stop somewhere with a relaxing hot spring nearby, okay?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha later that afternoon. They were on a dark path winding through a dense forest and Sango was still highly agitated from the earlier afternoon's events. "Sango deserves a nice bath, hmm?"

"As long as we find one soon, okay?" Inuyasha agreed.

Luckily, they managed to find a nice resting location with a secluded hot spring not too far off from the clearing they would call camp. At first, Sango wasn't even in the mood. She refused each and every one of Kagome's pleas until the very last second. Shippo even relinquished his hot spring rights so that they could have some girl time. Sango was finally motivated after Inuyasha nearly pushed her in himself.

"I'm sorry I've been such terrible company, Kagome." Sango said apologetically. "He just makes me so angry!" She tore off her kimono and threw it in the grass. Kagome sighed. Sango truly loved Miroku. Why was monogamy so impossible for him?

"I know he loves you, Sango." Kagome said sadly. "But for right now, try to put it out of your head. Just enjoy the spring." Kagome climbed into the hot spring and seemed to melt from the sensation.

"The water is amazing!" Sango followed suit.

"If we had some demons to fight that might help me relax." she said. "The intensity of battle usually puts me in a better place."

"It does?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sango replied. "Fighting alongside you all reminds me of the times I shared with my family and village." Kagome gasped. She hadn't thought of that.

"I'm glad we can share your happy memories." Kagome said with a bright smile. Sango smiled back.

The two girls finished bathing, wrapped themselves in cloths and started to comb their hair. They were silently enjoying the peaceful moment before they had to return to their princes of chaos. Everything seemed better when they had some time to themselves, especially since Miroku had managed to control his wandering eyes for a change.

Suddenly, Sango detected a presence; a shadow had erased the moon's glow upon her back. Kagome let out a scream as she dove behind a boulder to shield herself. Sango spun around, shocked to find that that ominous presence had been from none other than Sesshomaru. Sango snatched up Hiraikotsu, but she tried not to overreact. Sesshomaru normally never wanted anything from anyone.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome screamed. But the outburst hadn't seemed to reach Sesshomaru's ears. Time appeared to have slowed down completely, and neither of the girls could move. _Sango, be careful!_ Was she losing her nerve?

Sango backed away from Sesshomaru carefully, brandishing her weapon. She hoped that Sesshomaru didn't really want anything from either of them. He had never approached her before. Sango was confused beyond all reason. Sesshomaru appeared to be eyeing her body, even scrutinizing it, as though it was up for auction. Kagome watched as Sango started to tremble; she had been intimidated into silence.

Sesshomaru took another step forward, and Sango jumped back and threw Hiraikotsu with all of her might. Sesshomaru caught it and slung it over his back. Then he continued towards her, Sango all the while backing away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called helplessly. She reached for her bow, then recalled the time Sesshomaru had melted her sacred arrow before her very eyes. She was powerless alone. "Sesshomaru, leave her alone!"

Kagome suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru glared back at her, clearly angered by her outburst. Then he zoomed forward and was upon Sango before she could blink. He grabbed her and held her close, and Kagome watched in horror as they rose into the sky and disappeared behind the clouds.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, fighting against Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted back. She quickly got dressed and dashed off back toward their camp. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo looked up at Kagome's distraught face and frowned.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku asked. "Don't tell me she's still mad at me."

"And what's with all the noise?" Inuyasha asked, irritated.

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" Kagome demanded.

"Because usually when you girls start screaming nothing's happening and then we get clonked on the head for caring." Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, well thanks to your faulty reasoning Sango was kidnapped by your brother!" Kagome shouted. "She has Hiraikotsu, but she's no match for him!" Inuyasha and Miroku sat up abruptly, astonished.

"What?" Shippo asked, panicking.

"Inuyasha, we have to go after her!" Miroku shouted as Kirara transformed. He climbed atop her back.

"You don't have to tell me." Inuyasha agreed, picking up Shippo.

"Poor Sango!" Shippo cried miserably. Kirara let out a sorrowful meow.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Sango demanded. She had at last regained her speech. She wasn't going to fight him, though, not from their current height in the sky. She knew that she was no match for his demonic power; without her weapons and armor was beyond powerless to him.

"Answer me!"

"Silence, wench." Sesshomaru commanded. His voice was surprisingly fear inspiring, despite how emotionless it sounded. Sango realized that she was a in a lot of trouble. But why was Sesshomaru doing this? What were his intentions? Kagome would normally have been the likely target for a kidnapping because of her spiritual power. Yet Sesshomaru, of all demons, had selected her as his victim. What could this all-powerful demon gain from this endeavor?

They had been flying for an awfully long time. Clearly the goal was to get her as far away from Inuyasha and the others as possible. And where was Jaken?...or that human-girl, Rin?

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sango muttered. "Please tell me what is going on." Sesshomaru remained silent. Sango was now sure that none of his intentions involved sharing. Sango would just have to wait and see what Sesshomaru had in store for her.


	3. Inevitable

**Chapter Three:** Inevitable

"What could Sesshomaru possible want with Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome, did he say anything?"

"No, that's what was so strange." Kagome replied. "He appeared out of nowhere and started staring at her. Then Sango grabs Hiraikotsu and Sesshomaru grabs her."

Kagome was holding tight to Sango's kimono. It was all that was left. She was so worried about Sango, about what Sesshomaru might be doing to her. She thought about the wickedness of demons and the tendencies that resulted. A normal demon could do all sorts of terrible things to any human, especially a human woman. Then she compared that wickedness to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru couldn't really be classified as wicked; heartless was the more appropriate term, but he didn't exactly do things out of malice, not unless there was something specific for him to gain.

Galloping alongside Inuyasha and Kagome was Kirara, who was carrying Miroku and Shippo; all three of them were just as miserable. Kirara's spirit was perhaps the most broken. Inuyasha was confused and angered, but unlike the rest of them, he wasn't going to go mad with worry. _Sesshomaru! You're going to pay for this!_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

At last Sesshomaru landed. He set Sango down on her feet and allowed her to regain her balance before returning Hiraikotsu to her and journeying forward. Sango followed him obediently, aware of her helplessness. But if Sesshomaru did do anything particularly threatening she vowed to do her best to defend herself.

Sango still wanted answers. In all the time they had spent traveling, Sesshomaru had not given her the slightest clue as to why he had taken her. And she was still practically naked, wearing nothing but a white cloth that just barely covered her abdomen. The wind had begun to pick up, making Sango shiver from the fearsome cold. Sesshomaru appeared oblivious to her current condition. When a sudden gust of wind rushed by, Sango let out a small cry, unintentionally alerting Sesshomaru of her discomfort. Sesshomaru suddenly snatched Sango up with the end of his mokomoko-sama and spun her around in it, wrapping her up tight. Sesshomaru then continued to carry her without a word. The thick fur surrounding Sango's body was warm and comfortable and Sesshomaru's grasp, though unfeeling, was secure, something Sango could appreciate despite the circumstances.

At long last they reached Sesshomaru's camp where Rin, Jaken, and Aun were waiting. Rin was the first to notice Sesshomaru's return, followed by a relieved Jaken and a disinterested Aun. However, Jaken was the first to react to the half-naked girl in Sesshomaru's arms. Once Sesshomaru set Sango back on her feet, Jaken unleashed his confused thoughts.

"My Lord, what is she doing here? Where is Inuyasha?" he asked. Rin rushed over excitedly.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said joyously. She turned to Jaken. "Silly. She's going to be Lord Sesshomaru's new wife!" Sango almost fell over.

"What?" she snapped. "I don't recall being proposed to!" Sesshomaru could see Sango's fighting spirit resurface. Just the thought frustrated him.

"You and I are going to be married. It is not a proposal, it is a command." Sesshomaru explained calmly, as though he was unaware of the gravity of the situation.

"Why would I marry you?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself to you!" Jaken snapped.

"I have chosen to marry you." Sesshomaru said. "Rin, you will find Sango a kimono."

"A wedding kimono?" Rin asked, elated.

"No." Sesshomaru replied as he began to remove his armor. He took off his kimono and handed it to Sango. "Put this on." He seemed disgusted by Sango's exposed body. Sango felt strange seeing the great Sesshomaru without his elaborate kimono, even though he wasn't exposed.

Rin was slightly disappointed. She would have loved to pick out a wedding kimono for Sango. She was then shocked when Sesshomaru presented her with human currency, but accepted it and dashed off toward the village nearby.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru told Sango. "Jaken, you await Rin's return." Jaken frowned at this. He hated being responsible for Rin. She was noisy and tiny and worse still, she was a human. Sometimes it seemed Sesshomaru did things just to make him unhappy. Why was that?

"Sesshomaru, what is this really about?" Sango asked. "I know you don't love me."

"It is the curse of Lady Aikou." Sesshomaru explained finally. "I was given the option to marry you or Kagura. Feel flattered that I chose you." Sango was somewhat flattered, but also very lost. Miroku would be looking for her...but she was angry with him still.

"I can't marry you, Sesshomaru." Sango said.

"I don't care for your excuses."

"I love somebody else!"

"Your love is irrelevant."

"Could you at least tell me where we're going?" Sango begged.

"We're taking a walk." Sesshomaru replied.

"To clear your head or mine?" Sesshomaru didn't reply. He wasted no time returning to camp after that brief moment of humiliation. Rin, Aun, and Jaken were waiting for them again with a glorious kimono. Rin offered Sango the kimono proudly and Sango gasped. She had never owned such glorious silk before. It was a classy white kimono decorated with red flower petals along the seams and gentle hues of blue throughout.

"I can't accept this." Sango mumbled. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, insulted.

"Lord Sesshomaru requires his kimono." Jaken said. "You have no choice but to accept this kimono. You will not go naked."

"Think of it as a gift!" Rin suggested, holding the kimono out. At last Sango accepted it and she and Rin went to find a private spot to help her change.

When Sango returned, she was almost embarrassed to return Sesshomaru's kimono to him. Sesshomaru accepted it without a thought or word and didn't seem to notice that Rin had pulled Sango's hair back into a long braid.

Sesshomaru seized Sango once more and they rose into the sky. Jaken had instinctively grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama. Aun followed after, carrying Rin.

"Where are we going now?" Sango asked.

"To the shrine." Sesshomaru replied.

Sango realized it was inevitable: she and Sesshomaru were going to be married. _Miroku, where are you?_ she silently wondered.

* * *

Inuyasha detected Sango's scent not too far off. He directed the gang toward the smell, following it intently. It wasn't just Sango's scent he had picked up. Sesshomaru's was just as strong, if not stronger and Rin, Jaken, and Aun were with them.

"They should be just over this cliff!" Inuyasha called. Miroku suddenly panicked. He was nearly positive that there was a shrine beyond this cliff. Shippo noticed Miroku's uneasy disposition and wondered.

"What is it, Miroku?" he asked. Miroku was silent at first.

"I have a feeling that we will be interrupting a wedding ceremony." he muttered. Inuyasha's ears pricked up. Had he heard correctly?

"What do you mean, 'wedding'?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up from Sango's kimono.

"Wedding?" she was just as confused. Miroku pointed ahead. Everyone turned to look.

Sure enough, just over the cliff was a shrine, Sesshomaru and Sango. Miroku nearly lost his breath at the sight of her. She was beautifully dressed in a clearly expensive kimono with white feathers braided into her hair.

"Sango...."

Inuyasha was the first to land. He practically dumped Kagome off of his back before drawing Tetsusaiga. He rushed forward, brandishing his sword.

"Let her go, Sesshomaru! She doesn't belong to you!" Inuyasha yelled firmly. Miroku stumbled forward awkwardly. He didn't know what to say or how to react. Part of himself wished to suck Sesshomaru into oblivion; the other part of himself reminded him that he was incapable of doing so. Sango stood before him, expressionless.

"Have you bewitched her?" Miroku demanded. He would rather have heard her enraged fits than this unnatural silence.

"You are wrong, little brother." Sesshomaru said, ignoring Miroku entirely. "Sango does belong to me. Isn't that true, Sango?" Sango looked into Miroku's eyes. She seemed as if she wanted to apologize.

"You're always abandoning me!" she shouted out of frustration. Miroku drew back, confused. "Even when I was in danger you were too preoccupied to save me....And now I belong to another man. At least I know Sesshomaru would never treat me that way!" Sango was crying uncontrollably. Sesshomaru approached her.

"Do you wish to stay with Inuyasha?" he asked. Sango looked up at him with wide eyes, bubbling over with tears. "You may, if that is your wish." Everyone was puzzled. Why had Sesshomaru married her? It couldn't have been out of spite, could it? Sesshomaru wasn't exactly a spiteful person. It just wasn't a possible explanation.

"Sango, please come back!" Shippo begged. Kirara leapt into Sango's arms and nestled herself against Sango's chest. She let out a pleading meow before purring lovingly.

"Well, Sango?" Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were all looking at her expectantly. It was Inuyasha who had spoken; he was the only one capable. Everyone else was in a state of disbelief and confusion. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and his gaze shifted from the astonishingly patient Sesshomaru to the unusually frail and devastated Sango.

"I would like to be with my friends." Sango finally replied. "If I my husband agrees."

"I will allow you to return to them. But I ask one thing of you: your loyalty." Sesshomaru was looking directly at Miroku as he spoke, despite addressing his new bride. "If this monk so much as lays a finger on you...I will kill him." The demon stretched his arm out and wrapped his talons around Miroku's throat. He glared into the monk's eyes; it was his way of solidifying the threat. He then released him and walked off with his servant. Rin rushed forward and quickly hugged Sango before mounting Aun once more and following after her master.

Sango set Kirara down in the grass and dashed into Kagome's arms, much less out of sorrow than one might have expected. Her anger had resurfaced once more. Kagome silently wondered if Sango had developed feelings for Sesshomaru or if it was simply the demon's desire for loyalty and reliability that made him seem more appealing. Either way, they would be seeing much more of Sesshomaru, Kagome was sure. He was now free to collect his wife whenever he wished.

Miroku stood off at a distance, feeling very much isolated and unloved. If only he were more attentive to Sango and understanding of her feelings, he might have been able to save them both from this dreadful situation. Now it was too late to erase the inevitable.

"Inuyasha?" Sango detached herself from Kagome's embrace.

"What is it, Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you suppose you could carry me instead? Just for now?" Sango turned to Kagome. "You wouldn't mind riding Kirara, would you?" Kagome shook her head and mounted Kirara with Miroku and Shippo. Sango collected all of her weapons and ointments from her old kimono and secured them in her new one. Inuyasha was beyond puzzled; he was far too common to understand the emotional aspect of it all. Perhaps that was why he and Kagome's relationship was so ridiculously bittersweet. He crouched down, allowing Sango to climb onto his back. Miroku remained silent. He had lost his only love.

"Well, Sango? What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing happened." Sango replied. "Sesshomaru took me on a walk while Rin bought me a kimono."

"But why marry you? He must have told you something." Inuyasha pressed.

"It had something to do with a curse." Sango seemed slightly embarrassed to admit this truth. "From Lady Aikou."

"Hmm..." Miroku knew a thing or two about the she-demon.

Sango quickly explained the tale of Lady Aikou and her lover and how Sesshomaru could have acquired this curse. "I don't know any details about the curse itself, though."

"How strange." Shippo mused.

"So he didn't marry you out of love." Miroku concluded.

"But neither did you." Sango retorted calmly. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged confused glances. What had happened to Sango?


	4. Kagura's Lamentations

**Chapter Four:** Kagura's Lamentations

Something made Kagura want to see Sesshomaru desperately. It was something powerful and possessing, so much so that it practically had her legs moving of their own accord. Kagura hadn't even seen Sesshomaru in quite a long time. Could it have been a year? But she highly doubted Sesshomaru wanted to see her or had even thought of her in all the time that had passed. He was always so detached from the rest of the world anyway, only intent on the things explicitly beneficial to him; he pushed her away every time she came too close.

Despite knowing this, Kagura could not control the overwhelming urge to find Sesshomaru, perhaps even to confess her greatest feelings to him. Kagura rose off into the sky on her feather in search of her love. But she was still left to wonder: What was this feeling? It was powerful enough to be classified as a spell…perhaps even a curse. Somehow, regardless of the source, the sensation was sweet and passionate; Kagura loved it. It inspired her to fly faster than she had ever flown before. Kagura spotted Sesshomaru not to far off from her initial resting place. Sesshomaru was instantly aware of her presence, but he continued walking as though he was not.

"Sesshomaru." Kagura leapt off of her feather and landed in front of him, blocking his path.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly. Kagura suddenly felt foolish. What was it that had brought her here? What did she expect to tell Sesshomaru anyway? That she loved him? Did she imagine that he would wrap her in his arms? When Kagura failed to deliver any important news, Sesshomaru continued walking.

Rin quietly whispered to Aun, "She's going to be disappointed when she meets Sango."

"Wait!" Kagura called at last. Sesshomaru stopped walking once more and waited impatiently. Kagura hesitated again.

"I won't wait for you any longer."

"No, please, Sesshomaru….I love you."

Sesshomaru finally turned around, appalled. Rin had foreseen this long ago, but Sesshomaru could be more than dense when it came to emotion.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said 'I love you'." Kagura admitted nervously. What had possessed her to say that? Had she imagined Sesshomaru might have a positive reaction? No matter what occurred, in the end she would always belong to Naraku, wouldn't she? Sesshomaru suddenly became irritated.

"Your love is not reciprocated." he said. "And your timing is pathetic." Kagura was puzzle by this. _What does he mean by that?_ Sesshomaru awaited a reaction.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru turned his back to her once more. "Sesshomaru!"

"I am married, Kagura. And you're only here because of a curse." Sesshomaru explained. Kagura could hardly believe it.

"What?" She was too late. "To who?"

"My business does not concern you." Kagura rushed forward and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. He spun around and glared at Kagura. Kagura released his arm and he instantly continued on his way. Kagura drew in a shaky breath. She suddenly felt like…_crying!_

Kagura knew she couldn't allow anyone to see her in that state, especially not anyone associated with Naraku. She hid herself amongst some bushes and allowed herself to wallow in shame and pain. Tears couldn't fall from her eyes. Instead her eyes just burned passionately in a futile effort to produce tears. The pain was nearly excruciating.

"How could I allow you to slip through my fingers?" Kagura wondered. "My dear, Sesshomaru."

**

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure if Kagura should even be in this story, but giving her a reaction inspired a lot more for the rest of the story. Please let me know if this fits, and whether or not any further reactions from Kagura would be appropriate. I'd really appreciate the feedback.  
**


	5. A Night With Sesshomaru

**Chapter Five:** A Night With Sesshomaru

After the run-in with Kagura, Sesshomaru was beyond agitated. His behavior did not demonstrate the slight peace he might have felt after the wedding. Yet neither Rin nor Jaken could determine whether or not he was angry or simply annoyed by the events.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin mumbled. Jaken was in a frenzy. He knew it wasn't smart to address Sesshomaru was he was in a state similar to the one he was in now.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Is Sango going to visit us more?" Rin asked.

"Do you like Sango?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think she was an excellent choice, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin exclaimed joyously.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru seemed pleasantly amused all of a sudden. "What about her appeals to you?" Rin didn't quite understand Sesshomaru's motives in this, but....

"Well, she's beautiful and strong and well educated on demons." Rin replied. Sesshomaru seemed to be pondering over something.

"Plus she's very kind." Sesshomaru was in fact contemplating all that Rin had spoken. He was trying to determine just what it was about Sango that had left him so...so curious. Was it simply lust that was distracting him? Or could it be something more? Sesshomaru had never been a lustful person and love just seemed like a ridiculous explanation. Besides, Sesshomaru didn't imagine that he could love a _human_ woman, even though Sango appeared to have found favor in him.

There was always the possibility that he was experiencing _those_ urges...the ones that sometimes plagued Sesshomaru at night when no one was around. For once, he had a legitimate reason to attend to these urges. However, Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do so. And where would he take her? A clump of bushes? It had been a week since he and Sango and married, and since he had seen her last. He could at least see her; with luck that might alleviate the tedious sensation plaguing him.

"I hope Sango visits us soon." Rin commented with a sigh. "I wonder if she'd help me make a stew pot." Dinner could be a valid excuse.

"Jaken, look after Rin." Sesshomaru said suddenly. He immediately turned around and took to the sky. Jaken sighed once more.

"Lord Jaken, let's look for some vegetables." Rin said. Jaken frowned.

"Why?"

"Because Lord Sesshomaru is going to get Sango, silly. And I want a stew pot." Rin took off running. Jaken raced after her reluctantly.

* * *

The tension between Miroku and Sango was affecting everyone. Miroku wanted desperately to reconnect with Sango, to prove that he was worthy of her once more. However, Sango was completely resigned to the fact that Sesshomaru was her husband, which puzzled everyone. It would make sense to imagine that Sango still had feelings for Miroku. They couldn't possibly have nullified in a week's time. She had passionately loved Miroku before all of this. But Sango had been particularly infuriated with Miroku that day. Had she truly had enough?

"Let's just call it a night." Kagome suggested. For the past week she had been riding Kirara with Miroku and was feeling an intense chill from Miroku's sorrow.

Inuyasha was suffering from another kind of disturbance. He had been carrying Sango for the past week, which didn't require much effort physically, and in fact, Sango was a very pleasant passenger. But every time Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and Miroku, he found Miroku eyeing him suspiciously. It was as if Miroku saw it as a team offense; an Inu-bros tag-team effort. Sure, Inuyasha cared for Sango, but he didn't want her that much. Their current relationship was satisfactory to him.

Sundown would be upon them shortly. They decided to get a head-start on the fire and prepare dinner. But their plans were interrupted by a visit. Miroku nearly broke down at the sight of his new enemy, Sesshomaru. He approached Sango fist, who immediately rose and bowed.

"You may spare me the tokens of honor, Sango." Sesshomaru said. He looked over Inuyasha. "I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Sango and I were about to make dinner." Kagome explained.

"I believe Rin had a stew pot in mind, Sango." Sesshomaru told her. "She wants to see you."

"Is it what you want?" Sango asked. Miroku was nearly trembling, terrified of the answer.

"Yes." Sango looked back at Kagome. Kagome nodded her approval silently. She couldn't possibly suggest Sango stay for Miroku's sake. Once Sesshomaru got the slightest hint that Miroku had not given up on his love he would kill him. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and followed Sesshomaru back into the forest.

"How is that monk treating you?" Sesshomaru asked after a while, breaking the heavy silence.

"Unusually kindly." Sango admitted. Then she realized how that must have sounded. "That isn't to say he is encroaching-"

"Humans are weak to the things unattainable to them." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"And what about you?" Sango asked. "What is your weakness?"

"Your imprudence is-"

"I apologize, My Lord." She was trying to figure Sesshomaru out. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't travel all that way just because Rin wanted a stew pot. It didn't make sense. And surprisingly enough, Sango found herself seeking Sesshomaru's approval. She wanted him to say that _he_ wanted to see her, that he was just making excuses to do so. But she only wanted him to say these things if they were true.

They arrived at camp, much to the delight of Rin who was waiting with a collection of delicious vegetables and meats. It was obvious that all of these things were stolen, but Sango helped her get to work on the stew pot anyway. Due to their late start on dinner, everyone ate late, but afterwards Sango found a nice hot spring close by and she and Rin went to bathe. Rin was really enjoying having a female companion; Sango was like a big sister to her. Sango had a natural motherly instinct, perhaps because of the way she used to treat Kohaku.

"Do you love Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked suddenly. Sango sighed.

"It's not that simple, Rin." Sango explained. "These circumstances are very different in more ways than one."

Rin, being as simple minded as she was, didn't quite understand these circumstances, but she trusted Sango's sound judgment. Sango helped Rin dry off and get dressed before Rin dashed back to camp. That left Sango alone. Of course, Sango didn't mind; it gave her the opportunity to reflect.

In the back of her mind, Sango realized that someone was watching her. But she hadn't heard a twig snap, heavy breathing, growling, anything that a normal clumsy animal would have done. Was it in her head? Sango slowly climbed out of the hot spring and cautiously walked toward where her cloth was hanging on a tree branch. Of course she had left Hiraikotsu back with Sesshomaru and Jaken. She grabbed hold of her cloth, then felt a strange rush of wind behind her. She spun around and was startled by Sesshomaru's presence. She tried to cover her naked body, but Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her off opposite the direction of camp.

Sango didn't quite understand what was going on. In a way it was like deja vu, but it seemed that Sesshomaru had something else on his mind. It made her nervous, but she couldn't bring herself to address her husband.

She heard running water off in the distance, and briefly recalled seeing a waterfall somewhere nearby. But they didn't make it to the waterfall.

Sesshomaru had taken Sango to a small and secluded clearing a great distance away from Rin and Jaken's resting place. He set Sango down silently and removed his mokomoko-sama, which he set on the ground strategically to serve as a cushion. He sat down beside it and looked up expectantly at Sango, who was trembling. She was now completely naked and extremely nervous and uncomfortable. For some reason thoughts of Miroku had instantly flooded her brain. She felt as if she was doing something wrong now that she was aware of Sesshomaru's intentions.

"Sango, sit down." Sesshomaru said in a calm yet commanding voice. Sango cautiously did as she was told, and even still she didn't sit very close. Sesshomaru was intent on taking control of the situation. He slid closer to her.

"Are you afraid of me, Sango?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango gulped before responding.

"Yes," she muttered.

"I believe that you really fear the _monk's_ affections for you." Sesshomaru said. Sango frowned. "But I intend to make you forget about him. You belong to me." Sango's eyes went wide. She couldn't tell if this was the beginning of love or if Sesshomaru was just being possessive and aristocratic.

"Sesshomaru I-" Sesshomaru gave her a look that insisted silence. And then he made the move.

Sango watched as Sesshomaru slowly inched closer and buried his face in her neck. She felt his lips against her neck, so cold, but he wasn't kissing her. Even still, simply the contact was enough to make her spine tingle. Sesshomaru quickly removed his armor and kimono, all silently, and continued to brush his face against her neck. Sango wanted to trust him, and she found herself doing so as her thoughts of Miroku left her mind.

"Sessho-" Sesshomaru held his finger to Sango's lips.

"I only asked that you were loyal to me." Sesshomaru said. "Therefore, you will no longer dwell on that monk or his affections. And you will not deny me." A lone tear trickled down Sango's cheek. Sesshomaru gently licked it away and at last kissed Sango's cheek. Sango lied down, resting her head on Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama, and Sesshomaru leaned over her. She closed her eyes and silently promised to no longer fear Miroku's affections. _I will be loyal to you, Sesshomaru._

The next morning Sango was awoken by the sun peering through the tree tops above her. In a sense she almost didn't remember where she was or what had happened. But then she recognized the pelt she had been using as a pillow and Sesshomaru's arm draped over her torso and she remembered everything. She didn't regret it, but she did feel like she was in another scenario. The night before everything had happened so fast and so mysteriously that it was almost like a dream. Sango rolled over in the grass to face her husband. He had draped his kimono over them like a blanket, and between that and the intense body heat Sango felt incredibly warm. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, and he pulled the kimono off of them. It was clear that he was feeling the same extreme heat. Sango sat up quietly; Sesshomaru watched her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Sango thought about it and realized that she felt...strangely content.

"Nothing at all." she replied. She was allowed to love her husband, wasn't she? Or were these circumstances just too unconventional to permit such affections? Miroku seemed irrelevant to her. She was now simply confused about her feeling for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood up abruptly. "Come, Sango." he said. Sango stood up and Sesshomaru led her off toward the sound of the water. They were both still naked, but the forest was so quiet and peaceful, and with Sesshomaru everything seemed safer. They cleared a final, large clump of bushes and stepped into a paradise. Sango gasped.

There was a rushing waterfall with a crystal clear pool surrounding it. Boulders and rocks bordered the pool, while lush trees, bushes, and flowers danced in the wind, creating a gorgeous scene. Sango had never seen anything so beautiful before. Sesshomaru wasted no time gawking. He was in the pool before Sango could blink twice. At her realization of this Sango immediately followed suit. The water was cool and refreshing, a wonderful change from the fire she had felt only moments before. Spending this intimate time with Sesshomaru made Sango think again.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"Could you really be happy with me?" Sesshomaru was silent for an extremely long time. It made Sango uneasy. After a while Sesshomaru came closer to Sango and looked her directly in the eyes. His gaze was steady and reassuring, something Sango hadn't seen or felt in a long, long time. It made her even more blissful.

"It's possible, isn't it?" Sesshomaru replied. Somehow that answer was satisfactory to Sango.


	6. The Duel For the Unattainable

**Chapter Six:** The Duel For the Unattainable

When Sango returned to Inuyasha and the rest of the group, she felt as though she was under a spotlight. She knew that each of them had their ideas about what had happened while she was away, but she was afraid of them attempting to confirm their suspicions. She really didn't want them to ask, and she didn't want to share. She set Hiraikotsu down and chose to sit down beside Inuyasha, who appeared to be the most forgiving. In fact, he hardly looked at her, which put her in a slightly more comfortable place.

"How was the stew pot?" Kagome asked, her voice seeming to erupt like a volcano in the terribly awkward silence.

"What?" Sango asked nervously.

"I mean, Rin must have been happy, huh?" Kagome continued. Was she really oblivious? Or was she looking for the good explanation? Perhaps it was a sarcastic question, one that she already knew the answer to.

"Oh, she was very happy." Sango agreed. "As you can imagine, Rin doesn't eat very luxuriously traveling with a proud demon like Sesshomaru."

"Yeah," Kagome smiled brightly. "It's a good thing we have Miroku with us, otherwise we'd never get to relax in all of those fantastic castles." Sango realized what Kagome was trying to do. She was trying to make Sango feel guilty for shunning Miroku. Sango already promised Sesshomaru that her fear would not cause her to falter.

"We are very fortunate." Sango replied tactfully. She wasn't going to ignore the wonderful things Miroku did for them.

"Kagome, just leave Sango alone, okay?" Inuyasha suddenly said. "This situation isn't anything we anticipated or really approved of, but it's over."

"Inuyasha who said she-" Miroku tried, completely in denial.

"Shippo, take Kirara and go for a walk, okay?" Kagome suggested. Shippo frowned, eager to understand what was going on, but took Kirara off into the forest as he was told.

"Look, monk. We've still got Sango on our team. That should be enough."

"How could you defend your brother this way!" Kagome shouted. "He kidnapped our friend!"

"All of you, stop!" Miroku bellowed over the roar of arguments. Sango wasn't saying anything. "This is unnecessary!"

"Sango, just tell them the truth!" Inuyasha called. Then he frowned, causing the other two debaters to look in Sango's direction. She was intently concentrating on something. Inuyasha drew in a whiff of air.

"Kagura," he muttered. The group regained their seriousness. Sango grabbed hold of Hiraikotsu again, though she tried to remain calm and refrain from doing anything unnecessary. She recalled the night before, when she and Rin had been in the spring.

_Kagura came to see Lord Sesshomaru today. Lord Sesshomaru said the curse had brought her to us because it was long past the third day. But Sesshomaru had chosen to marry you, though he didn't tell her so. I think…_ Rin had said. Could Kagura have figured out that she was Sesshomaru's new bride?

Kagura emerged from the forest carrying Shippo malevolently by the tail. He was nearly whimpering and Kirara was following Kagura carefully to make sure that no harm came to her tiny friend. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga as a precaution, not willing to take the risk. Even Miroku, though his spirit was damaged, managed to get into his fighting stance. Kagome focused more on everyone's emotional position in this strange arena of sorts. Inuyasha seemed the most secure, followed by Sango, and Miroku was just pathetic.

Kagura dropped Shippo on the ground and he landed with a thud in the grass. Kagome took that as an offense, but kept her mouth shut. She realized that Kagura was here for a very specific reason.

"What are you doing here, Kagura?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I thought I'd make a personal visit." Kagura replied. "Don't tell me you're not happy to see me." She pouted for emphasis.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, holding Shippo lovingly in her arms.

"I came looking for information."

"Would you like to exchange?" Miroku suggested. "Anything you have about Naraku for…?"

"I'd like to know who Sesshomaru's new bride is." Kagura explained. Everyone slowly turned to look at Sango, who looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

…_Kagura loves Sesshomaru, and she could fight for him if she wanted to. I think Sesshomaru loves you, though._

_Do you love Sesshomaru? _

Kagura looked at Sango distantly. Kagura could have been daydreaming, the way her face melted before the realization. She then suddenly became smug, snide, even cruel as her face pinched into a fearsome shape.

"He married you?" she asked. Sango clutched Hiraikotsu tighter.

"Yes...the circumstances are unique, to say the least, but..."

"Why would he marry you?" Kagura demanded. Sango detected animosity. So did Inuyasha.

"Didn't you hear her?" he shouted. "This wasn't part of anyone's plan."

"Except Sesshomaru's, you mean." Kagome added angrily.

"Would you cut that out?" Inuyasha snapped. "You're the only person angry with this arrangement. Sango is fine! And you're making it worse!" Kagome turned up her nose. Sango watched the scene play out nervously.

"You don't get it do you? Miroku and Sango were supposed to get married!" Kagome shouted.

"Well it ain't Sesshomaru's fault that Miroku is such a lecher!" Inuyasha retorted. "Sango was mad at Miroku anyway, and she doesn't look devastated to- Sango, look out!" Sango looked up just as Kagura's _Dance of Blades_ came thundering towards her.

Sango managed to use Hiraikotsu to deflect one, but Inuyasha intervened to protect her. He grabbed hold of her and leapt into the air.

"Kirara!" he called. Kirara took off into the air after them, and Inuyasha threw Sango her direction. Sango landed on Kirara's back and prepared to fight back.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Sango called. Inuyasha didn't respond. He brandished Tetsusaiga carefully and kept his eyes on Kagura.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagura ignored him.

"I hope Sesshomaru got his fill." she said. "Because I won't allow him to get past me again." Sango realized that Rin had been right about everything all along. Kagura was in love with Sesshomaru, and it was clear that she was determined to prevent Sango from interfering.

"If Sesshomaru doesn't want you, killing Sango won't help!" Miroku said. A new fear had been born inside him. He had lost his love to another man, but he wasn't sure he could handle losing his love in death. He had to protect Sango at all costs. Even destroying Naraku was less important at this moment. His curse was less important.

"You'll never understand. There is a fire that burns greater for the unattainable things. I will not rest until Sango is dead." Kirara dodged another set of blades. Sango threw Hiraikotsu, a futile effort to say the least. Kagura was nimble enough to dodge something so simple. And in the end everyone was well aware that Kagura, being an incarnation of Naraku, had the advantage. Everyone was virtually powerless to stop her. Sango leapt off of Kirara's back and onto the ground. Sango put faith in her desire to protect the things she already had, and held Hiraikotsu steady.

"Sesshomaru will never love you." Sango said bravely. "I don't imagine he will ever love me either." Miroku and Kagome were both stunned. Sango's voice had seemed remotely…defeated, as if the thought pained her. Inuyasha was still unaffected by this.

"I don't care. I've been itching for a better reason to kill you anyway." Kagura said coldly. "So I propose a duel."

"Now?" Sango asked.

"Of course. There's no time like the present, they say." Kagura replied.

"I accept." Sango said, drawing in a deep breath. "Inuyasha, put away Tetsusaiga. This fight is mine." Inuyasha looked at Sango in disbelief.

"You know you can't really win this, Sango." Inuyasha protested. "At least let me defend you!"

"I don't require your protection." _I promised to be loyal to you, Sesshomaru. I believe in your loyalty to me._ Sango told herself silently. _Come for me._

"There is no reason to linger any longer." Kagura said. "Dance of Blades!" Sango used Hiraikotsu as a shield and dodged the blades as much as she could. When it seemed Kagura was distracted by the innumerable attacks she was unleashing, Sango threw Hiraikotsu. But that was a mistake.

Kagura naturally dodged Hiraikotsu. "Dance of the Dragon!" Sango tried to get out of the way, causing her to miss Hiraikotsu's return.

"We have to help her!" Kagome screamed. She and Miroku looked at Inuyasha, awaiting the signal. But instead they discovered that Inuyasha was shaking. It was clear that he hated feeling so defenseless.

"I can't stand to see her like this." Inuyasha muttered. "But even if we try, Sango won't let us get involved."

"She can't stop us from taking action!" Kagome protested.

"She's doing this for a reason, Kagome." Miroku suddenly said.

"But why?" Neither Inuyasha nor Miroku could answer that question.

Sango was now fighting for her life. Every moment she thought she had a chance to go after Hiraikotsu, Kagura unleashed another attack, blocking her path. She was growing nervous. _Sesshomaru…have you forgotten about me already?_ Sango wondered. She could hardly breathe; the exertion was too much for her. How could she possibly get herself together at this point?

Kagome screamed. Sango spun around as a fearsome light crashed into her. She could feel it slice through her as she watched her blood spill out onto the ground. Sango remembered being unable to move…and then nothing.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed, racing off towards her lifeless body. Miroku looked up at Kagura with such fearsome hatred that she saw Naraku's evil in him. He was transforming into a fiend. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga again.

"You're going to pay for this!" Inuyasha shouted, preparing to attack. Miroku stopped him.

"I'll finish her once and for all." he told him, quaking with fury. He grasped the prayer beads securing his Wind Tunnel when suddenly another much more powerful light erupted from the forest, engulfing Kagura. Kagura managed to break away on her feather as Sesshomaru emerged from the forest. Kagome was crying hysterically over Sango's body. Miroku joined Kagome beside her, unaware of Sesshomaru's grasp on Tenseiga. Tears were falling from the monk's cheeks as he realized what he had lost.

"Inuyasha, you fool." Sesshomaru said. He was angry, but he remained expressionless. "How could you allow Sango to participate in such a futile battle?"

"It was a duel…and I knew Sango wouldn't allow me to interfere." Inuyasha replied. He was still trembling. "Just bring her back." Sesshomaru looked towards Miroku and Kagome. It sickened him to see Sango's tattered corpse beside them. It inspired a feeling he had never felt before.

He approached Sango's body. "Move." he said. Miroku grabbed hold of Kagome and helped her out of the way. But she wouldn't allow him to take her too far. She wanted to see Sango awaken with her own eyes.

Sesshomaru focused his mind carefully. At last he saw the minions of the next world, and attacked with Tenseiga. He then dropped to his knees and supported Sango's head. Sesshomaru could hear her heart begin to beat again, and her eyes stirred. Her eyelids gradually parted and she looked up at Sesshomaru and into his eyes. Her breathing was labored at first, but then softened as she began to relax. Kagome rushed over and sat down beside Sesshomaru.

"Sango," she ran her fingers through Sango's hair. "How are you feeling?" Sango glanced over at Kagome briefly, but she didn't say anything. Miroku joined Inuyasha, who was holding a bawling Shippo. Kirara had buried her nose in her paws, but was peering out of them as Sango regained life.

"Sesshomaru," Sango whispered softly.

"Kirara, go fetch Hiraikotsu." Inuyasha said. Kirara did as she was told, only she brought Hiraikotsu to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood up with Sango in his arms and turned to face his brother.

"Sango will no longer accompany you." he said firmly. Inuyasha did not protest, despite seeing the great despair in Miroku's eyes. Kagome continued to cry. She didn't want to lose her friend.

"She can visit us, can't she?" she begged.

"We might see each other again." Sesshomaru replied. He then carried Sango off into the forest, Kirara at his heels.

Kagome dashed into Inuyasha's arms. "He's ruining everything!" she whined. Miroku remained silent. Shippo leapt into his arms.

"I miss Sango already." he bawled.

"I know." Miroku whispered softly. "I know."


	7. Confessions in Paradise

**Chapter Seven:** Confessions in Paradise

When Sango awoke, she immediately realized where she was. She could hear rushing water crashing into rocks and smelled the sweet floral scents in the air. She was back in paradise. Her head was nestled in Sesshomaru-s mokomoko-sama, but Sesshomaru was nowhere near her. Her kimono had been removed and had been draped over her body to keep her warm in the chilly night air. The moon was radiant above her. How long had she been asleep?

"You're conscious, Sango?" It was Sesshomaru. Sango turned her head in the direction of the pool and saw Sesshomaru sitting casually in a shallow spot. His kimono was in a heap on the bank, and his faithful minion and ward were also absent.

"Yes, My Lord." Sango muttered. "Where are Rin and Jaken?" Sesshomaru didn't respond, so she stood up without great difficulty and began to remove the rest of her kimono. Sesshomaru wasn't even looking at her, which did confuse her somewhat, but she joined Sesshomaru in the water anyway. She stood in front of him, draped her arms over his shoulders and buried her face against his muscled chest. Sesshomaru looked down at her solemnly.

"Were you afraid?" he asked. Sango looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Of course."

"Why?" Sesshomaru demanded abruptly. It was as if he had been insulted.

"Why not? No one stares into the face of death and laughs!" Sango snapped. Sesshomaru pushed her away from him. Sango stumbled a bit, but didn't lose her balance completely. She stood her ground, despite never anticipating such a reaction.

"I didn't suggest it."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"You knew that I was coming for you."

"But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't fear being ripped in half!" Sango shouted in frustration. Sesshomaru glared at her angrily. Then he calmed himself. It was unlike a proper demon to surrender to such foolish emotions. He reminded himself that he was married to a human girl.

"I didn't want you to endure that." Sesshomaru said instead. "I never imagined that Inuyasha-"

"It wasn't his fault." Sango interrupted. "I was waiting for you, and that fight was mine."

"But he knows how incompetent humans are. He should never have listened to you." Sango approached Sesshomaru once more. She embraced him; Sesshomaru returned the embrace and buried his face in her neck. He kissed her sweetly, and though his lips were colder than ice, Sango relished in the sensation. She had a feeling that even though Sesshomaru would probably never be able to tell her so, he cared for her. Perhaps he didn't love her yet, but….

"I promise that I will never allow you harm, Sango." Sesshomaru whispered. Sango looked deeply into his eyes. She then bravely attempted a kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru didn't return the kiss, but he gripped Sango tighter against his body and rested his head on her shoulder. Sango closed her eyes. This place, this moment, all of it would remain special to her.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." she whispered, brushing her lips against his ear. Over Sango's shoulder, Sesshomaru's hid his astonishment.

_Lady Aikou…what have you done to me?_


	8. The Spirit Collector

**Chapter Eight:** The Spirit Collector

Sango and Sesshomaru's relationship made little progress in the weeks that followed, and it had little to do with Sango. Sesshomaru saw affection in general as a weakness. He had already allowed himself to become far too attached to Rin; Sango was twice as alluring and had much, much more to offer, causing Sesshomaru to tremble at her every advance. Sango was dangerous in his mind, a weakness he could not afford to nurture while in pursuit of Naraku.

Sango knew not to take it personally. Sesshomaru wasn't as strong as he wished he was or could have been. Before continuing on their journey, she and Sesshomaru had spent three more nights in Paradise, and each night Sesshomaru quietly exercised his rights as her husband. Sango never protested; she would do anything she could to make her husband happy. She knew she could never really repay him for resurrecting her after her battle with Kagura.

Rin had taken well to Kirara, the latest addition to their group. In some ways she added to the unique company, as she was a much more social pet than Aun, who was a silent traveler. And Rin could definitely get used to having Sango around all the time; she was much more nurturing than Sesshomaru. Yet combined Sango and Sesshomaru were like super parents.

"Sango, do you miss Inuyasha?" Rin asked one day. She and Sango were riding Kirara, and Rin had been careful to whisper. She knew Sesshomaru could hear her anyway, but she didn't want to seem insensitive.

"Of course, I miss all of them." Sango admitted. "But...."

"Sesshomaru is very protective." Rin said.

"Just like a good guard-dog." Sango joked. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder angrily. Sango just smiled a small smile, and continued chatting with Rin.

Everything about Sango made her special…and thoroughly exhausting.

* * *

"Kagome, stop whining." Inuyasha insisted. "I'm tired of everyone fussing!" Kagome's face pinched up angrily.

"How are we all supposed to feel?" she demanded, nearly infuriated. They couldn't stop arguing about Sango. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to protest and bring her back to them; Inuyasha saw it as a wasted effort.

"Sesshomaru was right. In time, we'll definitely see Sango again." Inuyasha said.

"And when will that be?" Shippo asked. Miroku no longer spoke, he was so consumed by this thoughts of Sango.

"When we come together to kill Naraku. We all know that we're headed in the same direction." Inuyasha explained.

"Then why can't we all go together?" Kagome pressed. Inuyasha scowled. _They're acting like they're the only ones who miss you. Sango, I wish you would come back...._

* * *

Sesshomaru had gone ahead to survey the surrounding areas, so Sango put Rin to bed as quickly as she could. Jaken was supposed to protect them, but Sango had little faith in his ability to do so. However, he wasn't completely useless. There was something she needed from him.

"Jaken?"

"Yes, Lady Sango." Jaken always had difficulty addressing her so formally because he looked down upon her. Like Sesshomaru, he saw her as inept.

"I have something very important to ask you, so I need you to make sure that you answer me carefully." Sango said. Jaken sat up and pretended to be more attentive.

"Yes?"

"Is there any way that I could…." Sango trailed off, almost unable to believe the lengths to which she was willing to go. "Is it possible for me to become a demon?" Jaken started. Had he heard her correctly? He had never been asked such a question, nor had he ever anticipated someone doing so.

"Why would you ask me such a thing?" Jaken asked.

"I wish to become a powerful demon, that I might be more worthy of Sesshomaru." Sango said carefully.

"You mean you no longer care about that monk?" Jaken mused. "I thought for sure you-"

"Could you save your tiresome gossip for another occasion?" Sango snapped. She and Jaken both looked in Rin's direction, glad to see that Sango's outburst hadn't woken her. She turned to Jaken. "You may not appreciate the importance of fulfilling this task, but see it as part of your loyal service to me. If you know of a way-"

"There's Shikon no Tama. But, of course you would have to collect the shards and-"

"Another way, Jaken! I need another way!" Jaken thought long and hard.

"You could petition Kyoukan* the Spirit Collector." he suggested after a while. "But I've never seen him perform such a task for a human before." Sango frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The Spirit Collector is a demon that captures the demonic powers of dying demons and preserves them." Jaken explained. "He then sells them to other demons who wish to increase their power." Sango drew in a deep breath and bit her lip.

"You're suggesting that this Spirit Collector might be able to give me demonic power?" she pressed.

"But I've never seen it done before. I don't know what affect the process might have on a mortal like you. Besides, most demons have nothing satisfactory to give him in return." Jaken insisted. "I really wouldn't recommend-"

"Where can I find him?" Sango begged. Jaken was suddenly struck by the look in her eyes. She was desperate.

"The Spirit Collector resides on a mountain just north of here." Jaken replied. "But I will warn you that-"

"Save it Jaken." Sango said, standing up. Sesshomaru appeared from depths of the forest and eyed Sango curiously.

"Sango?"

"I'm a demon slayer, My Lord." Sango said. "I could not profess to be one if I could not detect demonic presences."

"You seek demonic power, then?" Sesshomaru mused. Sango stood firm. She had a feeling that he was going to discourage her as well.

"Yes, I do." she replied.

"That is all very well." Sesshomaru looked down at his blood stained claws. Sango ignored these. "But what are you willing to sacrifice?"

"Sacrifice?"

"Didn't you hear Jaken? The Spirit Collector _sells_ demonic power." Sesshomaru explained. "What are you willing to give in return for me?" Sango gulped. Sesshomaru had now practically told Sango that he knew she was doing this for him. Did that mean that he could love her if she became a demon?

"What can I give?" she asked. Sesshomaru gave her a somewhat wicked smile.

"You can give him your blood. But that is at the risk of losing your life." he told her. "In which case, I would not be able to save you." Sango gulped again, only this time she felt as though she was swallowing a large rock.

"Then take me to him." Sango said. "I will sacrifice my blood for you." Sesshomaru turned to Jaken.

"Wake up Rin." he said. "We shall go at once." Sango climbed atop Kirara, as did Sesshomaru, much to Sango's amazement. But he had no intention of comforting her. He assumed the position of the disinterested one; he wouldn't even look at her. He simply guided Kirara to the Spirit Collector's cave in Mount Fukachi**.

Kirara landed a measurable distance from the cave's entrance and cautiously approached it. Sango instantly knew why. The smell was absolutely toxic. Leftover carcasses littered the soil around them, as well as savage rodents and insects, hungry for the remains. A thick smoke was wafting from the cave itself, and it was clear that evil layered this mountain. Sango tried hard not to breathe in the miasma, but it didn't take long before she was overcome by the vapors and she began to choke. Her armor and mask were atop Aun's back, but she was too distracted to retrieve it. Sesshomaru stood behind her and used the sleeve of his kimono to help cover her nose and mouth. His pride prevented him from displaying his sickness. His delicate senses were now his enemies in this place.

Rin had buried her face in Aun's mane, trying to keep away the stench. But she was perhaps the weakest of all to the level of toxicity present.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "Take Rin to the base of the mountain."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to be here-" Rin began.

"Now, Jaken!" Jaken did as he was told and climbed atop Aun with Rin. Together the three soared down Mount Fukachi.

Sango wasn't fearful of the demon itself, but of the duty she was about to give it. This was the one thing Sesshomaru would not be able to protect her from, and that worried her. Her sacrifice was going to be the greatest possible. _Love…or life? I must have both!_

At long last a figure materialized in the smoke. Sango tried not to gasp from fright. The beast was truly ferocious-looking, as well as inhumanly ugly. Sango had never seen anything similar to him before. His skin was the color of snow, his eyes a piercing red, and he was virtually hairless. He was tall, but fat, with yellowed teeth, sickly gums, and an almost reptilian countenance. He also had a slight hunchback and his walk was rather bowlegged. _What sort of demon is this?_ Sango wondered silently to herself.

"Sesshomaru? To what do I owe this honor?" the demon said with a nasty smile. Sesshomaru did not speak. Sango realized that she would have to speak for herself. Sesshomaru pushed her forward, exposing her to the sickly air once more. Sango sputtered and coughed a bit before she could adjust, then finally managed to speak again.

"It is I who wishes to do business with you, Kyoukan." Sango said carefully. "I wish to become a demon."

"You are not like other humans then, are you?" the demon mused. "Sesshomaru, how could you bring this human girl to me? She has nothing worthy for sacrifice." Sango was clutching on tight to Hiraikotsu.

"She is willing to give her human blood." Sesshomaru replied. "That should make you a profit, assuming that you achieve the desired result."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you kill her, the blood will be mine." Seshomaru said. "Therefore, do well to do your duty correctly." Kyoukan scowled at Sesshomaru angrily.

"Do not attempt to bargain with me!" He came over to Sango and began to look her over. He was somewhat shocked. "I suppose she isn't so worthless after all."

"So you'll do it? You can do it?" Sango asked. Kyoukan glared at her as though she had no right to question his capabilities.

"Potentially. Now come inside and select your powers." Sango followed Kyoukan inside nervously, despite having Sesshomaru there to guide her.

The cave was much larger than Sango had initially thought. There were rows and rows of shelves lining the walls of the cave, and each shelf was covered with bottles of strange liquids and gases. Sango assumed that those were the demonic powers. In the middle of the cave was a giant cauldron filled with more strange liquid. This was the obvious source of unbearable smoke shrouding the mountain. These powers were boiled with something heinous before preserved in those bottles. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Sango.

"Kyoukan?" Kyoukan had been stirring the contents of his cauldron and when he turned around her delivered another ferocious glare.

"What is it?" he asked. Every utterance Sango made in this cave would be considered audacity, that was sure. Demons really did look down upon humankind.

"You're called the Spirit Collector, but you don't really collect spirits. Why is that?" Kyoukan raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to catch up on your studies?" He looked from Sango to Sesshomaru, who was surveying the cave.

"Not exactly."

"They say that a demon is only as good as the powers he possesses. Without them, he is not a demon at all." Kyoukan explained. "In effect, those powers are like the spirit of a demon. They are what makes it what it is." Sango understood.

"Now then, what sort of demonic powers are you looking for, wench?" Kyoukan asked. Sango hadn't even thought of what sort of demon she wished to become. Just being there in the cave was such a surreal experience to her.

"I suppose a dog demon would be fine." Sango muttered.

"So the heightened sense of smell, hearing, and the like, with claws?" Kyoukan asked as he began rummaging through his shelves. "Do you want cute little ears to match?"

"I could do without the ears." Sango admitted._ No offense, Inuyasha, but that look only works for you…_

"I have a hybrid here." Kyoukan said, bringing over a bottle. "A pyro. Is that acceptable?" _A dog demon with fire power? Could I really pull that off?_ Sango finally nodded.

"I accept." she replied. Kyoukan smiled, revealing his yellow teeth once more.

"Wonderful." he said. "Now, let's have some of that blood." Sango looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Go on, Sango." Sesshomaru insisted. Sango nodded, and swallowed hard.

"It's really very simple. I'm going to apply this balm that will drain the blood from your body. The same balm will also allow the demon-spirit to be absorbed through your flesh." Kyoukan explained. "It's dual purpose, which makes for much less significant pain." Sango knew he was speaking in demonic terms. Much less pain for a demon could mean twice as much pain for a human. She had to be strong and endure.

Sango lied down on a straw pallet provided for her. She had chosen to use the balm on her arms and legs, despite Kyoukan's suggestion of the face. She wasn't going to be fooled. Kyoukan had been looking to torture her as punishment for her "audacity". As Kyoukan applied the balm, she immediately began to feel the pain as her blood left her body like a flowing river. As her blood rose to the surface on her flesh, Kyoukan, using a spoon of sorts, scooped it up and began to jar it. Sango drew in deep breaths and reminded herself that she had wanted this. At last she began to feel sick and dizzy from the blood loss.

"Now I am going to give you the demon spirit. But I must warn you to keep your eyes and mouth shut." Kyoukan said. "You must ignore the pain, and do not cry out. If you do, the spirit will escape, and your endeavor will be worthless."

Sango obeyed and closed her eyes and mouth tightly. She was sure her face must have made it look like she had swallowed something sour. But once she felt the spirit entering her, it was all she could do not to cry out in agony. The pain was absolutely excruciating, something she had never felt before, not even from Kagura's Dance of the Dragon. She could feel the spirit traveling through her veins into every extremity. Her body began to levitate, and though she wanted to scream and cry, she remained silent. She imagined that her teeth must have been near shattering under the pressure. As her body levitated in the air, she suddenly began to feel herself transforming. Her body was hot, almost on fire, and she could feel her teeth evolving into pointed fangs, her fingernails hardening and growing stronger than ever before as they grew into claws; even her eyes burned. Were they changing color?

A final surge of energy erupted through Sango's body and resulted in an explosion of fire before her body hit the ground with an enormous thud. But she wasn't unconscious. She instantly sat up and looked around. Her mind was still hers to an extent, but she felt an unusual desire for…vengeance. Who had wronged her? It was as if her body wanted to get up and move of its own accord.

Kyoukan smiled brightly at his job well done and began to seal up his jars of blood. Sesshomaru's jaw had dropped in the awe of it all, but he managed to compose himself.

"Kyoukan, there's something you aren't telling me." he said. Kyoukan frowned.

"Her soul needs to be appeased, otherwise the demonic spirit will overcome her." he said quickly. "Whoever has wronged her must either give her vengeance or subdue her soul, otherwise she will become mindless and slaughter everything in her path." Sesshomaru rose and eyebrow. He approached Sango and helped her up.

"Are you okay, Sango?" he asked. Sango blinked a few times. She was trying to adjust to everything. She could smell her blood in the cave, and hear Sesshomaru's heart beating; everything was amazingly clearer to her.

After a moment, she said, "Yes, I'm just…different." Even her voice was more mature. "But, I must find…"

"Is it the monk that makes you so angry?" Sesshomaru was sure he already knew the answer.

"Yes. And he must die."

* * *

**A/N: *Kyoukan- heinousness**

** **Fukachi- mysterious**

** ***Also, I realized that when I first mentioned Lady Aikou, I forgot to point out that Aikou means love. I chose it because I thought it might have a certain irony to it. So, I just wanted to clear that up.  
**

* * *


	9. Inuyasha's Beating Heart

**Chapter Nine:** Inuyasha's Beating Heart

Inuyasha watched as Kagome wasted another day trying to comfort Miroku. Honestly, Inuyasha could have expected Sango would leave the lecher, but he always assumed Miroku would get right back on his feet and head off to the next village for some TLC. This was just ridiculous. Inuyasha couldn't understand it. All this time had passed, all the dirty looks Miroku had suffered through, and yet somehow he didn't understand how Sango could leave him so easily. But maybe it was a little harsh to think that way. Sango never seemed like the kind of girl to walk away from the important things in life, even if they were only seemingly important.

"Miroku, there's a village not too far from here." Inuyasha tried. "I smell perfume. Should be fun, right?" He couldn't believe he was talking this way or encouraging that sort of behavior but....

"We'll get there when we get there." Miroku muttered. "I appreciate it though, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. She then glared at Inuyasha again. Inuyasha stood up angrily.

"What the hell do you expect me to do? Even if I fight Sesshomaru, Sango _wants_ to be with him." he shouted. "She would have been back here already if the case were different!"

"You're wrong!" Kagome shouted back, also standing up. "Sesshomaru's probably holding her against her will!"

"You think that he would waste his time fighting Sango that way! And what for?" Inuyasha clenched his fists. "He married Sango because he was cursed, and as far as we know, that's all the curse entailed. He doesn't need her, you idiot!" Kagome scoffed at "idiot".

"If that's the case, explain the whole episode with Kagura the other day! Why did he save her?" Inuyasha didn't have a retort for that. It was a good question.

"Maybe it hurt his pride." Shippo suggested quietly.

"Or maybe he loves her." Miroku suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at him, shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about, Miroku? That's-" Inuyasha picked up on a strange scent. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out why. Suddenly, a strange object came flying from the trees. It was ablaze and headed towards them. Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome and got her out of the way of the attack. Miroku also managed to protect Shippo. The object returned to the trees…just like a…boomerang. _I recognize that scent!_ Inuyasha thought. _But Sango, what has happened to you?_

"Sango, get out here now!" Inuyasha shouted. He drew Tetsusaiga as a precaution, but he hated having to brandish his weapon against a friend. Hiraikotsu zoomed out of the forest once more, still engulfed in flames, and as it worked its way around the forest in a circle, the trees surrounding them ignited.

"Kagome, be careful." Inuyasha said, eyeing the forest nervously.

"Why is she doing this?" Kagome whispered. Two figures became apparent in the darkness of the forest: Sango and Sesshomaru. Everyone gasped. Was that really Sango? Inuyasha at last recognized the change in her blood.

Sango's hair was jet black and flowed down just past her waist. She no longer wore it in bow, and her bangs were exceptionally long. She grown claws and fangs, even a few feet taller, and her skin was extremely pale with slight hints of pink. Most shocking of all perhaps were her electric blue eyes, which had a sort of blinding effect on whoever dared to gaze into them.

"She's…a demon." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome stared in disbelief. "Miroku, do you detect a demonic aura?"

"Yes, but the aura is warped. A human is still in there, but I don't believe she's been possessed." Miroku replied. "Sango, have you forgotten who we are?"

"No, I have not forgotten." Sango replied. Her voice was much more hostile than before. "That is why I am here. To say my goodbyes." They all frowned.

"What are you talking about, Sango?" Kagome asked. She wanted to rush forward and hug her friend, but seeing her like this was almost too much to bear.

"Miroku, we've been through so much together." Sango said, avoiding their question. "And now it must all come to an end." She held up Hiraikotsu and her friends watched in horror and amazement as it ignited.

"Sango-"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, throwing the boomerang once more.

"Miroku, get out of the way!" Inuyasha shouted. Suddenly Kirara leapt out of a tree and picked up Miroku before Hiraikotsu could make contact.

"That was a lucky break!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Well, at least Kirara's okay." Inuyasha muttered. "Sesshomaru, what the hell did you do to her?"

"I did nothing. She asked to be taken to Kyoukan; I simply guided her there."

"You took her to Kyoukan?" Miroku shouted. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at Miroku.

"Who the hell's Kyoukan?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's a demon that-" Miroku was interrupted as Kirara took another dive to protect him from the flaming Hiraikotsu. Once he recovered, he continued. "He's a demon that captures demonic spirits and sells them to other demons to help them increase their power. But according to what I've heard, doing business with him is difficult because his demands are great."

"I can't believe that Sango would do such a thing. Why?" Kagome said. Sango delayed attacking.

"People make sacrifices for the things they love, Kagome." Sango explained. "Miroku never understood that. But if becoming a demon does not make me worthy of Sesshomaru, it will at least help me gain my revenge."

"Revenge? What did Miroku ever do to you?" Kagome begged. Sango didn't respond, only clutched the leather strap on Hiraikotsu tighter. Kagome aimed one of her arrows. Not at Sango, of course, at Hiraikotsu. She knew that it would be nearly impossible to hit Hiraikotsu while it was in midair, but she hoped that she just might be able to purify the fire power. Or maybe she could...

"Miroku, can I purify the demonic power within her?" Kagome asked. Kirara finally landed and allowed Miroku off of her back.

"It's possible if-"

"I wouldn't advise it." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, little brother?" Sesshomaru smirked. "Sango's blood has changed to dramatically because hardly any of it is left. She sold her human blood to gain demonic power."

"So you're saying that if Kagome purifies the demonic power, Sango will die, regardless?" Miroku sighed heavily. "If that's the case, I cannot exorcise the spirit either."

"You did this. Now accept your fate!" Sango rushed forward and threw Hiraikotsu again. Miroku managed to dash out of the way, but when Inuyasha tried to intercept, Sango hurled a massive fireball at him. Inuyasha was overtaken by the blaze.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted fearfully. She knew his kimono was tough enough to withstand the blaze, but she had never seen such a virulent attack of that nature before. Inuyasha at last appeared amidst the blaze, grabbed Kagome and put her on Kirara's back.

"Kirara, take care of Kagome and Shippo." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, keep your arrows to yourself. Sango's not herself, so don't give her any reason to try and kill you." Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha had been so honest, but she knew he was right.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Inuyasha, do not interfere!" Sango said. "This is between Miroku and me. You are not involved."

"I am involved!" Inuyasha said. "I am not going to let you kill Miroku, not without a reason. Miroku, you need to appease Sango's spirit. Right now, the only options are to kill her, let her kill you, or make amends. Got it?" Miroku nodded and upped his guard.

"Sango, I never meant to hurt you." he began, slowly approaching her. "I know that I was selfish, and I never sacrificed my own foolish desires for you like I should have."

"Save your sweet talk." Sango snarled. "It is much too late for that."

"Sango, you don't understand. I love you! I have always loved you!"

"I don't care anymore! I loved you once." Sango said. "But now I despise you with every fiber of my being. You were never really faithful to me. You were a fraud, not just as a monk, but as a lover!" Sango's words were like a fearsome sword. They drove into Miroku's chest and created such a heavy pain he thought he might keel over.

"Sango, I-"

"STOP! Don't you get it? I can _never _love you again! Not like this." Sango threw Hiraikotsu with such a force that Miroku was rooted to the spot. She had never been so strong. Inuyasha rushed forward, threw his kimono over Miroku and kicked him so hard he went flying out of Hiraikotsu's path. Then he used Tetsusaiga to deflect it. Inuyasha was sliding through the grass on his toes; Hiraikotsu was pushing the great fang back. At the last second Inuyasha managed to knock Hiraikotsu off course and into the air. Sango came charging towards Miroku, readying her claws for a death strike. Her hand was on fire! Inuyasha threw down his sword, blocked Sango's path again, and then he did the unthinkable.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sango and tackled her into the grass. He fell on top her, but didn't get up. He tightened his grip around her and held her close with his chin pressed against her shoulder. Sango wriggled at first.

"Inuyasha, let go of me!" she screamed, but she could no longer bear to attack him.

"I can't let go. I won't! Not until your soul is appeased." Inuyasha said. Kagome felt like crying because she couldn't understand why Inuyasha was embracing Sango that way. Miroku was also wounded from the abrupt display of affection. Shippo was simply confused. And Sesshomaru...

_Your affection for humans is a weakness....But you use it well, don't you, little brother?_

"Don't you know that we all love you?" Inuyasha continued. "Miroku was selfish, but he always loved you. And Kagome and Shippo, everyone." Sango seemed to relax. The flames around her hand dissipated, and she dropped her hand down in the grass.

"Inu…yasha?" Sango mumbled, as her mind became clearer. Miroku could see that watching Inuyasha hold Sango like that was painful for Kagome to watch. He went over and held her reassuringly.

"Inuyasha is doing this to help our friend. Remember that." Miroku whispered.

"I know, I guess it's just…not something I would have expected from him." Kagome bit her lip.

"Sango, please stop being so angry." Inuyasha begged. Sango suddenly heard Inuyasha's heartbeats. They were thunderous, unbelievably loud, and he was trembling. It made her feel embarrassed and guilty. "Your body is so warm, like you're on fire inside. I can't stand to see you like this. Please forgive Miroku." Sango began to cry.

"It's okay now, Inuyasha." she whispered. "I'm sorry I did this." Inuyasha finally got off of her and sat down in the grass. Sango sat up and brushed the tears from her face. At last she stood up and approached Miroku.

"Why did you betray me?" she asked. Miroku was taken aback. Even after everything that had happened, she was still angry?

"I don't understand, Sango."

"When I fell in love with you, I just wanted your attention." Sango said sadly. "But you were always more preoccupied with other women. All I ever wanted was your loyalty…your exclusive love." Sesshomaru hid his shock. He suddenly realized why what he had said affected Sango so greatly. And he was struck with this feeling....

"Sango, I always loved you-"

"But not more than you loved yourself." Sango interrupted. "I hope that we'll meet again and kill Naraku, and that you won't have to worry about the Wind Tunnel anymore. But until then, I don't want to see you." She pushed past Miroku and grabbed Kagome. They hugged each other; Kagome was nearly bawling, but Sango could no longer cry. Her tears were completely dried up.

She could still hear Inuyasha's heart roaring in his chest. She looked back and saw him talking with Sesshomaru. She could make out what they were saying; for the first time in her life she literally couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"You're quite the audacious halfbreed." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked down at his feet.

"I did that for all of us, you included, Sesshomaru." he replied defensively. "You could thank me."

"Surely you don't expect me to." Sango tried to block it out and turned to hug Shippo. Miroku stood off to the side, completely defeated. He knew Sango wouldn't have a sweet goodbye for him. In fact, after squeezing the life out of Shippo and giving Kagome another hug, Sango went over to Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." she said. And then she pushed him away and immediately she and Sesshomaru departed along with Kirara, who had retrieved Hiraikotsu. Kagome dashed into Inuyasha's arms, but Inuyasha was thinking about Miroku. Miroku could detect demonic auras, but could he hear Inuyasha's heart beat? Inuyasha held Kagome close and wondered _What made me react that way? _It was then clear that this curse that Sesshomaru had brought upon himself was affecting everyone he crossed paths with. If anything, it was no longer a curse, but a plague.

* * *

**A/N: Here's what I really need to know: Would it be too obnoxious to drag on Inuyasha's confused feelings for Sango? Somehow it just doesn't right for him to dwell on that fact...but I did get a review from someone who was a little confused as to whether or not Inuyasha loved Sango now. I don't think he does/should...but I just don't know yet...**


	10. Sango's Gift

**Chapter Ten:** Sango's Gift

"Do you feel completed, Sango?" Sesshomaru asked as they made their way through the forest. Sango looked up at her husband and drew in a deep breath.

"Do you love me?" Sango asked. "At all?" Sesshomaru stopped walking. Why was she doing this to him? He was a powerful demon; he didn't require love. And yet somehow he yearned for it...and not just in the physical sense. He had never imagined that this curse would bring about so much.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sesshomaru said. Somehow it didn't hurt Sango as much to hear him talk like that. _Either he's lying to keep his pride, or this demonic spirit is inhibiting my emotions._ Sango thought.

"How are you adjusting?" Sango frowned and looked down at her claws.

"It's unusual…especially the things I hear."

"Are you speaking of Inuyasha when you say that?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango should have known that he could hear it too.

"Yes," she admitted quietly. She looked up at him and could see him quivering with…anger?

"Do you suppose he's in love?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice was cold and demanding.

"With Kagome, yes." Sango replied, looking up at him quizzically. "Are you implying something?" Sesshomaru scoffed and focused his eyes straight ahead.

"Are you in love?" he asked finally. Sango raced ahead of him and blocked his path.

"Are you blind? You narcissist! I can't believe what a coward you are!" she shouted. "How many times do I have to say 'I love you' before you actually believe it?"

"How dare you disrespect me!" Sesshomaru snapped. Sango suddenly became infuriated. Sesshomaru watched the demonic spirit resurface in all of Sango's frustration, and he was shocked. She was so beautiful, and even as her pale face purpled with rage she had a remarkable innocence about her.

"You ignorant ass!" Sango screamed. Sesshomaru had never heard such effrontery from a woman this way. But he was so moved by her frustrations that it made his heart begin to tremor in his chest.

Sesshomaru zoomed forward and grabbed hold of Sango tightly. Sango tried to fight his grasp angrily, but he was still stronger than her. And then…Sesshomaru kissed her! It wasn't a fleeting kiss, but a passionate one that seemed to last for hours. Sango slowly melted in his arms as that small feeling that used to tease her inside began to erupt with joy. She was certain that she had never felt quite that way before. She felt so secure and protected in Sesshomaru's grasp.

Sesshomaru on the other hand could only imagine how foolish he must have looked; he knew how foolish he felt. He had sunk to the level of a filthy halfbreed. In this sense, with a weakness as powerful as Sango, Sesshomaru was almost no better than his brother. That couldn't be true, could it? He had always been stronger than Inuyasha, and he would always be so! He released Sango and looked her dead in the eyes. Even as Sango's sparkled blissfully, Sesshomaru's gaze was stern.

"I can never love you, Sango." he said. Sango waited patiently for him to finish. "But I will always care for you. If that is not acceptable, then leave."

"I won't leave." Sango said almost as soon as Sesshomaru had finished speaking. "I promised to be loyal to you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked at her strangely. He almost wanted to…to…_smile_.

* * *

"Inuyasha, are we really never going to see Sango again?" Shippo asked, looking up at Inuyasha from his lap. They were sitting around the fire, its soft glow illuminating the saddened faces of each one of them.

"You heard her. When we team up against Naraku, we'll see each other." Kagome replied.

"If I'm feeling bold and _audacious,_" Inuyasha said, thinking of Sesshomaru's words earlier that day. "Then I'll sniff out her scent someday soon and we'll make a visit anyway."

"I wouldn't advise it." Miroku said.

"They aren't going to fight me if we drop by." Inuyasha protested. Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha, is that offer still on the table?" he asked. Inuyasha frowned.

"You mean about the girls? Yeah, I guess." he replied.

"Good, because I could use some attention right now." Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

"After everything Sango told you, you haven't changed a bit!" she snapped. "All you're doing now is proving Sango's point. She's only been gone a couple of hours!"

"It doesn't matter what I say or do anymore." Miroku said defensively. "Sango is-"

"But it will be the same thing with any girl that you try to settle down with." Kagome protested.

"I'm closer to defeating Naraku. I don't need another girl." Miroku said boldly. "That's not to say that I didn't love Sango for who she was, but now that we'll never be together again, I don't see the point."

"Kagome, Miroku's right. Sango has left us for good." Inuyasha said. Unconsciously he muttered, "Even after everything I said and did-"

"What is that supposed to mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha jumped.

"What?"

"I knew it!" Kagome jumped up with tears in her eyes. "What happened earlier, it had nothing to do with anyone else but you! You love her, don't you?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He didn't know how he felt. He was completely dense to emotions like this.

"Kagome, don't overreact. Inuyasha does love Sango, but not like Miroku!" Shippo tried.

"Stay out of this!" Kagome snapped. "Inuyasha, do you or don't you?" Inuyasha hesitated.

"I-"

"You do." Kagome's lip began to quiver. "What is your problem, you sick freak?" she shouted. Inuyasha stood up and tried to approach her.

"Please, Kagome. I don't-"

"What makes you think that you can have three women all to yourself?" Kagome was enraged. "Haven't you learned anything?" Shippo jumped into Miroku's lap. The two of them had never seen Kagome this way. It was frightening.

"Inuyasha...SIT!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha fell face-first into the grass, just barely missing the fire pit. He just lied there.

"Okay, Kagome." he mumbled. "In the morning, I'll take you home." Kagome dropped to her knees.

"So you do love her?" she pouted. "You're not even going to fight for me?"

"Right now, you're not going to listen to thing I say." Inuyasha replied. "Besides, I wouldn't know what to tell you because I don't quite understand how I feel."

"It could just be the shock from the intense moment you had earlier." Miroku said, coming to Inuyasha's defense. "Let's erase the memories with some open-minded women, eh, Inuyasha?" Kagome and Shippo frowned.

"Open-minded?" they asked together. Inuyasha finally sat up and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Don't ask." he said.

* * *

"Lady Sango!" Rin shouted blissfully. "Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" Sango patted Rin on the head and Sesshomaru remained as unpleasant as usual.

"Does this mean that now we can continue searching for Naraku?" Jaken asked suddenly. In a way, everyone had somewhat forgotten about their initial mission, excluding Sango's promise that they would all fight together. Sango looked up at Sesshomaru expectantly.

"Obviously, Jaken." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

Even after the romantic kiss alone Sesshomaru had remained bitter. It seemed that despite Sango's assurances he could not ignore Inuyasha's behavior. Initially it seemed just like something a half breed would do, dashing into a woman's arms to save her life. But, Inuyasha's heart had changed completely. It was a fact that try and try as he may, Sesshomaru could not ignore. The very thought made him never want to take his eyes off of Sango again.

That night Rin slept under Sango's kimono by the fire and Sesshomaru took Sango off into the forest again. There was another thing. Sesshomaru knew what it was, he was certain of that, but he wanted Sango to tell him to his face. And then he would have to figure out what to do about it.

"Well, Sango?" Sesshomaru said. He was waiting for her to confess. Sango frowned.

"What is it?" she asked. Did she think she was fooling him?

"Are you keeping something from me, Sango?" Sesshomaru demanded. Sango suddenly bit her lip.

"How could you tell?" she asked nervously. She couldn't be sure what his reaction was going to be.

"It wasn't just Inuyasha's beating heart that concerned me this afternoon." _He could hear it too._ Sango thought miserably.

"What are we going to do?"

"What would you like to do?" Sango hated the way he was addressing the problem as if he really wasn't. It confused and worried her.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" she whispered. Sesshomaru finally looked at her.

"Does it scare you?" he asked. Sango shrugged.

"I suppose not. You do." she replied. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Do as you wish, Sango." he started back toward camp.

"It's not a burden, you know!" Sango called.

"Of course not." he muttered. "It's just a baby."


	11. The Curse At Heart

**Chapter Eleven: **The Curse at Heart

Sesshomaru's reaction to Sango's pregnancy was something Sango should have accepted and yet could not. He acted as thought their baby was irrelevant, that it was more _her_ responsibility than _theirs_, and that angered her. He had to care. At the very least if Sango could give birth to a boy Sesshomaru would have an heir to his legacy, hopefully one that he could be proud of.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked a week later as Sesshomaru prepared to leave. Sesshomaru gave her a look that silently insisted she had no right to ask such questions.

"Jaken, keep an eye on Rin." he said instead. Sango stood.

"Does that mean I'm coming with you?" she asked.

"No. Do as you please." Sesshomaru said. He had traveled a small distance when Sango appeared overhead him on a tree limb. She hopped down and approached him.

"I only hope it's a male, Sango." Sesshomaru said, continuing past her. Sango grabbed his arm. She gently kissed his hand and let him continue onward. Though he said nothing, Sesshomaru gently relished in the sensation. Sango swallowed hard. Somehow it seemed Sesshomaru had forgotten that despite Sango's demonic power her mindset was still the same.

With Jaken employed as Rin's keeper, Sango decided to take a walk alone. At this point she had little think about, but she hadn't been alone in quite some time. And with everything that had happened within the month she needed a breath of the freshest air she could find. She was sure she still had some demon spirit in her lungs from her day on Mount Fukachi.

_Maybe I'll find a nice hot spring...._

* * *

Sesshomaru had one final thing left to do. He knew from the moment he had heard his baby's heartbeat that he would be responsible. But something else was bothering him. It didn't make sense. What had started off as a curse had in many respects become a blessing, which was strange. In other ways, he felt like the curse was affecting Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku more than anyone else. Lady Aikou had known something from the very beginning...but what was it? And more importantly, what details had she omitted in regards to the curse?

Sesshomaru bravely entered the Forest of the Forbidden Love once more, in search of the she-demon. He wandered blindly throughout the forest for over an hour. At last he called out to her.

"Lady Aikou. I have come here to entreat you." Sesshomaru said. "I wish not to trespass, but will accept another curse if it is necessary."

"It is not necessary, not now after you've learned your lesson." Lady Aikou at last replied.

"Can you predict the future then?" Sesshomaru asked. A proud laugh rang throughout the forest.

"Of course. Why do you imagine my curses are so effective?" Sesshomaru had been right all along.

"Explain yourself to me."

"I knew that you would grow weak and choose Sango as your wife. A curse is not effective if it serves as a blessing for the cursed." Lady Aikou said. "That is why I've allowed you your joy, causing the pain of others in return. But your joy will not last, Sesshomaru."

"What are you planning to do?"

"It is not me." Lady Aikou laughed again. "You have left your beloved wife alone, uncertain, and defenseless. And yet as I speak, a heartbeat like thunder has broken the silence." Sesshomaru had known all along. It wasn't the baby's heartbeat Lady Aikou was speaking of.

* * *

Kagome had been keeping a careful watch on Inuyasha since that fateful day, and it was rare that Inuyasha got a break. It was clear Kagome didn't trust him anymore, not after he had humiliated himself in his desperation. When Kagome had initially confronted him he had been confused. But now, how could he possibly tell her that he was in love with Sango? How could he bring that up without destroying her? He needed time alone, away from Kagome, away from Miroku and his endless parade of "open-minded" women. Perhaps Shippo was the only person Inuyasha could easily tolerate. His innocence was refreshing at a time like this. But unfortunately for Inuyasha, he didn't have a piece of worthy advice.

Everyone else retired early that night, so Inuyasha decided to take advantage of the opportunity. He stole into the forest quietly and once he had leapt far enough he slowed down to a casual stroll.

_Sango, what have you done to me?_ He was sure he had never felt this way before. Something had happened since Sango's kidnapping to change everything he thought he knew. That moment, when he was lying in the grass holding her, he felt so sick and twisted. He was uttering consoling words, yet in his mind he was fantasizing. He had wondered what it would be like to hold Sango that way, to kiss her neck gently, as they lied together by a warm fire, their bodies sticky with perspiration. He could almost feel Sango's fingernails digging into his back, and despite the sweet words he had used to appease her soul, inside he felt such passionate jealousy. He had realized then that Sesshomaru had something special that he could never have. Was it lust? Sango was a beautiful girl, and holding her like that...but no. If it had been mere lust, then what he had felt for Kikyo and thought he had felt for Kagome would have to be classified as lust as well.

_Poor Kagome. How long can I pretend? Will these feelings ever go away? _Inuyasha was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized how long he had been traveling. And then he heard it. _Sango's voice!_

"Kirara, what do I do?" Sango whispered softly. Inuyasha crept towards the lovely sound and parted the shrubs blocking his path. Sango immediately spun around. Inuyasha had already forgotten.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" he said, approaching her. He was trying to remain calm, but....

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Just...thinking." Inuyasha patted Kirara on the head. She purred lovingly. "I've missed you too." Sango stood up.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They're asleep." Inuyasha replied. "I figured it was the perfect chance to get away." Sango smiled.

"Sesshomaru went off on another mysterious quest." Sango replied. "Same thing."

"So, you really love him?" Inuyasha asked. He wondered if the question had been impolite.

"He'll never love me. He told me so."

"But what about you?"

"Of course." Sango wondered if her answer had been abrupt. Inuyasha nodded silently. He then took her hand and held it. Sango looked up into this eyes and frowned.

"Inuyasha?"

"You know, I think you're even more beautiful as a she-demon." he whispered. Sango almost choked.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"It's only a compliment." he interrupted, never letting go. "You're having his child."

"Yes,"

"Are you afraid?"

"Of the baby? No."

"Of Sesshomaru."

"No." Inuyasha looked down at Sango's hand.

"You're trembling." Sango said nothing. "I love you, Sango." Sango started at this. Inuyasha's words were so hasty and uncertain. Why was he doing this?

"Inuyasha, I don't love-"

"I understand." Inuyasha tugged Sango into his arms. "This curse is going to tear all of us apart. Kagome, Miroku, me, all of us."

"I'm leaving, Inuyasha." Sango whispered against his chest. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the sensation just this one time. He could never enjoy it again.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Away...for a while. Perhaps until Shu is born." Sango said, clutching the back of Inuyasha's kimono tighter. _Shu._ So simple.

"And then what will happen? You can raise a child by yourself, but you don't-"

"It doesn't matter. Besides, we'll see each other again."

"When we face Naraku. I know." Inuyasha kissed Sango's forehead. "Okay."

"Hug Kagome goodbye for me." Sango said. "And Shippo too." She tried to pull away, but Inuyasha gripped her tighter. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips before releasing her.

"What do I tell them?" he asked as though nothing had happened. Sango took a few moments to recover from the kiss. Compared to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's lips were so warm and loving.

"That I'll miss them." Sango realized she could not linger any longer. "If you see Rin, tell her the same." She climbed atop Kirara before Inuyasha could say anything more and took off into the sky. Inuyasha collapsed in a defeated heap on the ground.

Sesshomaru arrived later on that night. Inuyasha looked at him calmly, trying hard not to give way to his emotions.

"She's gone, then?" Sesshomaru asked his younger brother.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. "She'll be back though...when the kid's born."

"Yes, Lady Aikou knew just what she was doing." Inuyasha frowned.

"You were hardly cursed at all." he protested. He thought about his own twisted emotions.

"How can you say that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My wife has left me, and her last memory was with you." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha's eyes widened at this understanding. Then Sesshomaru punched him across the face. Inuyasha collapsed in the dirt, but didn't retaliate. He watched Sesshomaru disappear amongst the shrubbery.

_It seems we have all been cursed, Lady Aikou. This fate of mine is nothing I could have expected from you. _

_I can only wonder, little brother, what it is that _you_ have done to deserve such a loss. It is quite puzzling._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I know that many questions are left unanswered, which has been my initial intention all along, but I was satisfied with this ending. It calls for the use of your imagination, which is always fun. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
